Zaliss Scareye of the Scareye Ripmin Tribe
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) He is the current leader of the Scareye Tribe. Appearance He is now a very muscular and very strong black ripmin. His scales and way that he moves presents him as an alpha of the tribe. He doesn’t wear the patch of yellow cloth over one eye anymore. Both of his eyes are golden and his irises are black slits. He holds most of his own power in check with his scaly hide. His hands carry the mark of alchemy on them. His flower is entirely gone after transforming into a black ripmin. He has black scaled wings that he can use to fly with. Powers He has full control over psynergy and the force of alchemy that controls it. Nothing is outside his grasp in doing so (his power in summons is a good case for rthis). He has gained several new abilities after becoming a black ripmin amongst them are regeneration/healing himself over time, becoming really fast, and becoming much stronger than he was before. He can absorb attacks (up to three times per battle (before he has to rest)) and redirect them toward the opponent or anywhere he wants. His attack speed has increased a lot. Weaknesses Doesn't seem to be hurt very much by the elements due to his extensive use of them. He can still be hurt by mostly everything else (like non-neutral elements and other elements). Resistances All elements to a degree except for ice and fire. He has a medium resistant to physical attacks now. Immunities Poison Personality He has grown very serious and if anyone tries anything to hurt his adopted daughter (or real daughter since the egg would only hatch to the one that the Alpha wanted it to hatch with) then they are in big trouble. He is very much a leader in his actions and words. He wishes to one day make all ripmin tribes become one even if that means killing off others of his own kind. He is very dominating in his personality. He can be happy but that is very rare. He is very quick to kill anyone who is even has the slightest hint of taking his daughter. History Not much is known about him except that he seems to be there and not there. He has become a black ripmin after Zara bit him and then went off to find Zara (who was located in a ripmin village). He stayed there and eventually became the leader of the tribe there. He changed his name to Zaliss. He is the biological father of Zara (but no one will know unless Keijo’s information is obtained). Themes Main Theme: Lord of two Lands - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f547ruwAgC8&feature=related) Battle Theme: At All Costs - Orchestra Series (Volume 2) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLNFIHt2rVk) Alternate Battle Theme: Interceptors Duel - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SznT68pTAAg&feature=related) Trivia *Zaliss was a character that I originally intended to kill off at the end of the first Keijo Arc. *He was reborn into this form as my will to keep around him grew. *He was originally created to be a psyenergy/alchemy (from Golden Sun) user. *Ripmin was an idea of mine. They are essentially a pikmin combined with a velociraptor. *Essentially, I combined two words into one... Tropes Painful Transformation (being transformed into a ripmin), Instant Armor (Ripmin's scales), Viral Transformation, Chaotic Good, Badass, Heroic Spirit, Heroic Vow, Time To Unlock More True Potential (when he's nearly beaten to death and thus White Magic takes over his body for the time being), and... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters